ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAR
by ghost of alone
Summary: jo y kendall terminan por que jo se va de gira a promocionar una pelicula, kendall se siente destrozado pero pronto llega una chica k logra subirle el animo ¿quien sera? ¿como reaccionara jo ante esto? lo se mal summary pero es mi primera historia de BTR tengan piedad


Alguien a quien amar

Personajes

Kendall Schmidt-Kendall Knight

James Maslow-James Diamond

Carlos Peña Jr.-Carlos García

Logan Henderson- Logan Mitchell

Ariana Grande- Rebecka (Becky) Johnson

Capitulo 1: la gran ruptura y una chica excepcional

Kendall se encontraba sentado en el lobby de panwoods cuando llega Jo

Hola Kendall podemos hablar-dijo Jo

Claro Jo, de que quieres hablar-dijo Kendall con una gran sonrisa

Pero en un lugar más privado-dijo Jo

Ok-respondió Kendall. Después de eso fueron a el apartamento de Jo

Bueno y de que querías hablar-dijo Kendall

Kendall recuerdas esa película que termine de gravar hace unos meses-dijo Jo

Si lo recuerdo-dijo Kendall

Bueno, es que se hizo muy exitosa-dijo Jo

Me alegro por eso Jo-dijo Kendall

Si yo también pero mi manager quiere que valla a una gira junto con mi coestrella a promocionar la película en diferentes lugares-dijo Jo seria

Y cuanto durara la gira 2 semana?-pregunto Kendall

No durara mas-dijo Jo seria y a la vez triste

Bueno supongo que quizá les tomara un mes o más, por eso es que estabas tan seria? No es mucho tiempo-dijo Kendall sonriente

No Kendall, la gira durara más de 2 meses-dijo Jo triste

Cuanto más?-pregunto inquieto Kendall

Un año quizá más-dijo Jo mirando el piso

Bueno un año no es mu…..-dijo Kendall pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Jo-UNA AÑO!-grito esta vez Kendall

O quizá mas-dijo Jo

Entonces simplemente te irás- dijo Kendall antes de salir muy moles de el apartamento de Jo después se dirigió a su apartamento donde se encontraban logan y camile besándose en el sillón.

Lo siento no quería interrumpir-dijo Kendall triste

No importa, te pasa algo Kendall-dijo camile

Porque lo dices?-dijo Kendall

Soy una chica y nosotras sabemos de esto-dijo camile

Si tuve una pequeña discusión con Jo-dijo Kendall

Oh creo que ya te conto que se ira, estas en lo correcto al enojarte con ella porque yo le dije que te dijera pero no, te lo dice el mismo día antes de irse y lu….-dijo camile pero fue interrumpida por Kendall

Se va hoy-dijo un tanto alterado kendall

Si, como al las 8:00 pm, ella no te lo dijo?-pregunto camile confundida

No, ella solo me dijo que se iría por un año o más –dijo Kendall molesto- iré a hablar con ella en este momento-espeto Kendall antes de dar un portón y dirigirse a el apartamento de Jo.

Bueno y en que estábamos-dijo logan antes de volver a besarse con camile

Por otra lado Kendall se encontraba tocando la puerta del apartamento de Jo hasta que esta abrió

Hola Kendall, ya no estás molesto-dijo Jo

No, estoy furioso, porque no me dijiste que te vas en unas cuantas horas-dijo Kendall gritando

Oh quizá porque no me dejaste decirte y después te fuiste sin decirme nada-dijo Jo

Sabes que esto se acabo no quiero que me llames, no quiero que me mandes mensajes y seré muy feliz este año que no esté sin ti aquí conseguiré a alguien mejor que tu y que me diga la verdad-dijo Kendall antes de irse extremadamente molesto

Llegando a su apartamento entro molesto y vio a sus 3 mejores amigos a su mama y a su hermanita se sentó y les conto todo

Bueno enserio le dijiste eso-dijo logan

Si- respondió Kendall

Y era verdad lo que sentías?-pregunto Carlos

No, solo lo dije porque estaba molesto yo la quiero-dijo Kendall

Y porque no vas y se lo dices-dijo keity

Decirle que-dijo Kendall

Tú sabes hermano, que la quieres y la extrañaras durante el tiempo que se valla-dijo keity

Lo hare qué hora es?-dijo Kendall

Las 7:58-dijo james

QUE!-Grito Kendall

Que sucede viejo-dijo Carlos

El vuelo de Jo sale a las 8:00

Bueno quizá aun la alcancemos- dijo la Sra. Knight

Todos se fueron a el aeropuerto pero un oficial de seguridad no los dejo ingresar ya que el avión estaba por despegar, así que Kendall no pudo despedirse de Jo

No el alcance-dijo Kendall triste mientras veía el avión alejarse más y más

Al día siguiente los chicos se encontraban en la pisina de pawoods tratando de animar a kendall

Vamos kendall conocer a alguien… y wow, quien es esa chica-dijo james viendo a una hermosa chica pelirroja con cabello encrespado y ojos cafes que entraba. Los cuatros chicos se quedaron perplejos al verla

Es mia-dijo james levantándose pero camile lo detuvo

No crees que el la necesita mas que tu-dijo camile refiriéndose a kendall

Oh rayos-dijo james

Si es una genial idea-dijo logan y los cuatro se acercaron a la chica

Hola soy…-decia logan pero la chica lo interupio

Logan, james, carlos y kendall-dijo la chica apuntándolos mientras decía el nombre de cada uno

Como nos conoces-pregunto carlos

Bueno, son BTR son algo famosos-

Ahh-dijeron los cuatro chicos

Y también yo fui su niñera cuando ustedes tenían 8 y yo 6-dijo la chica

BECKY JOHNSON!-dijeron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo

Continuara…


End file.
